Sweet Nothings
by Spanish Sunrise
Summary: Just a random mushy-romance one-shot thing for Robert and Annie using the song "What is a Youth?" from the 1960's version of Romeo and Juliet.


**This is the result of last night's Ben and Jerry's and soap operas and epic love stories. ;) Romeo and Juliet stuck on me, so I'm stealing their song that was used in the sixty's version. Enjoy.**

_What is a youth?  
Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid?  
Ice and desire.  
The world wags on_

"Dance with me." He whispered, gently taking her hand and leading her out on the large veranda, still with silence from the early morning atmosphere.

"Robert." She murmured, pulling a sheer, silk wrap-around her shoulders. "There is no music."

"Listen around you." He smiled softly at her, speaking with wisdom beyond his years.

The newlywed couple stepped outside into the silent world of early spring. Annie gasped as the cold morning air washed over her body, and she allowed Robert to pull her into him, basking in his arms for the warmth as well as the intoxicating feeling it stirred deep inside her. As she leaned her head against his chest, she took his advice and listened to the quiet world around them.

_A rose will bloom,  
it then will fade  
So does a youth.  
So does the fairest maid._

She could hear his soft breathing, matching her own in depth and rhythm. She could feel his heart beating deep down inside of his chest, it was such a beautiful, familiar sound that made her feel safe and at home. She could hear the last of the icicles melting somewhere in the distance, could hear a rose blooming for her. She could hear the rushing of an impetuous creek that was trying so hard to be a mighty river. She could hear the early breeze rustling the leaves of the towering oak trees, whistling through the branches of evergreens. She could hear the silent, golden sun burning as it rose into the sky, could hear the waves of the Atlantic miles and miles away.

They swayed to the muted nature's music. Their song, better than a choir of sopranos or an orchestra of violins. It was the perfect moment that she read in Jane Austin novels, unspoken words drifting through the air in rich, Shakespearean language. Timeless, yet forgotten by it. Spent in guilty secret yet relished in its secrecy. In simpler words...perfect.

_Comes a time when one sweet smile  
Has its season for awhile  
Then Love's in love with me_

His arms were wrapped about her waist and his lips were soft in her auburn hair, whispering her name sweetly over and over until it died out by his kiss, repeated in the language of his steady heart beat. They swayed together in peaceful harmony as the world spun and people lived their lives, perhaps other lovers somewhere on the globe were basking in each other's presence as well.

"I can feel your heart beating." She broke the serene silence, injecting her words as if awed by the discovery. "It feels so good."

A welcoming, pleas ant chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

_Some may think only to marry.  
Others will tease and tarry.  
Mine is the very best parry,  
Cupid he rules us all._

He hummed softly, a simple tune that Annie did not recognize, but was comforted by its soothing melody like that of a calming lullaby to an infant. Her arms found their way around his neck, coming to rest against his strong, broad shoulders. She swayed her hips to the 'rhythm' and listened to the 'music', sliding her long, spidery fingers into his soft, thick hair.

He had such a comforting scent that Annie breathed in with as much enjoyment as she took in inhaling air. It was like a drug, an intoxicating stimulant that clung ay her heart instead of her mind. Earthy and masculine, pleasuring her senses to the core. Vanilla flavored cigar, black Brazilian coffee, richly grown almonds, and something musky that clung to his skin in a pleasant scent that Annie could not put her finger on.

Nothing in this world could ma her let go of him right now.

_And then__ Caper the caper; sing me the song  
Death will come soon to hush us along  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall_

Annie loved Robert more than air, more than the world, and more than sweet life itself. She knew that he was going to war in another month, and she was enormously proud of him, but she dreaded their parting and new that when he left, she would not stop worrying until he returned. Her feelings were reciprocated by Robert as well, and he wanted her to know that she was his whole world.

"I love you." He whispered into the morning, the dorado sun casting its rays in the lovesick couple. Unknowingly, he made Annie's heart rise along with the sun as she dittoed his words with equal devotion.

_Love is the pastime that never will pall.  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall,  
Cupid he rules us all._

Then he leaned down and he kissed her. It was slow and sweet and it had happened before, but to Annie, it felt different. She treasured it, for something deep in her heart was telling her that these kind of moments will not happen often when he goes away to war. She pushed back her dread and savored the moment, kissing back.

For those few minutes, the newly married couple lived in a perfect world. In a world where war did not exist, where every country was at peace, and they never had to be apart. A world where every sunny day would be filled with happy moments of their life together. All their troubles were forgotten, it was like all their responsibilities and obligations never existed.

_A rose will bloom, it then will fade.  
So does a youth.  
So does the fairest maid._

Their fire had long since died. Their moment was only a vacant memory cherished by Annie until her death in the early turn of the century. She never loved again, for Robert gave his life to the Cause and her heart was buried in the grave beside him. They knew from the start that one of them would die first, and the other would suffer, until the day the meet again.

**Review, pretty please. :)D My romantic bull-ness.**


End file.
